None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a device for an adhesive attachment to an upper surface of a computer mouse providing a contoured extension platform for the user to rest his hand, thumb and non-operating fingers upon for comfort while operation of the computer mouse with the user""s operational fingers.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to computer mouse accessories and devices for ergonomic improvement of computer operational devices.
Four U.S. Pat. Nos., 6,157,370 to Kravtin, et al., 5,865,404 to Hesley, 5,913,497 to Myers and 5,762,302, also to Myers, are devices providing palm support to a computer mouse, attaching either directly to the rear of the computer mouse or by way of a tether to the rear of a computer mouse, these patents having a roller mechanism on the undersides to roll with the computer mouse, in a sort of trailer fashion. In U.S. Pat. No. D 419,540 to Salzman, a wrist and arm support are disclosed.
Items attaching to the upper surface of a computer mouse include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,581,277 to Tajiri and 5,949,406 to Kress. The Tajiri patent is a ball mounting to the top of the computer mouse to curve the hand while using the computer mouse, while the Kress patent is a xe2x80x9ccrownxe2x80x9d cradling three fingers of the hand which are the three operational fingers of the hand on a computer mouse. Neither of these provide a resting surface for the entire hand of the user. Detachable and adjustable tabs attaching to the sides of a computer mouse are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,870 to Chen, et al. which provide several embodiments for allowing resting points for the thumb and pinky finger of the users hand during use of the computer mouse.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an attachable platform to the upper surface of a computer mouse which provides a location for resting a portion of the hand and the non-operational fingers of the users hand for additional comfort to the computer operator during mouse use also providing an expanded area for placement of the thumb and palmar region of the operator""s hand. A further objective of the invention is to provide the device without adding significant additional space requirement to the operating area where the computer mouse is used.